Kuri
Who's Kuri? Kuri is a Nephalem of immense powers. He is a character portrayed by KuriGames. Lore Biography/History Background Nephalem Kuri was born of a half angel mother and half demon father, both whom cared for and nurtured him when he was a child. His parents were slain by Kuri's own brother, The Don, after he found out that he had a blood-relation sibling in the world. The loss of his parents forced Kuri into hating the world and resulted in him shutting others out. This same incident caused Kuri's actions to often be brash, sometimes resulting in him leaping into things he didn't fully comprehend. Once Kuri grew older he took up a job as a bounty hunter in order to bring in income for himself. Kuri began hearing rumors about another person looking like him going around killing people. Kuri eventually finds out this person was his brother Don. After finally finding the Don with the intent to confront him, he chased him into an alley way and ultimately lost him. Ultimately, Kuri decided to focus his time on killing his brother and after a meeting with some of his team in X City he decided to take up jobs there. Battle against his brother Eventually the Don arrived in X City and attempted to wipe out all life in the city. Kuri was not strong enough to stop this incident and the massacre resulted in only Kuri surviving. Though the Don failed to kill him, he did throw Kuri into the void. While in the void, Kuri met the eldest demon and ultimately struck a deal. This deal resulted in Kuri and the Don being unable to kill one another, among other benefits such as the ability to learn skills at an alarming rate. Despite never being a man of real power, Kuri accepted this contract and returns to the real world from the void. The Crossover After returning to the real world, Kuri spent some time with friends at a park in the night. While there a time lord abducted one of Kuri's friends. As a result, Kuri decided to kill the time lord and his entire group. Kuri took the time lord's soul after the fact, resulting in Kuri gaining the ability to stop time itself. After gaining the time lord's soul, Kuri took on the role of being Joey Bagels' right hand man where he was paid to make sure that nothing happens to him. Kuri still continues to want, more than anything, to kill his brother due to all the pain he has caused him. WIKI: Current on-goings in the Crossover Chronicles may be added at a later time The Renegades & fighting his brother In a lost Cycle Kuri would ally himself with a band known as The Renegades and eventually meetup with his brother The Don. He defeatet him in battle but in doing so he also ended his own life. WIKI: Please add more details if you know! His fate in this lost thread of time has since been reverse - it remains only as a curiosity in the archives, these events are not recognized to have ever occurred. |thumb]] Gathering allies Gathering allies against his enemies he formed a loosely based alliance with a robotic alligator named Roflgator, known as an entertainment entrepreneur of sorts owning an enterprise of various bars such as The Golden Gator and The Royal Gator, specializing in wing-manning and match-making. While not looking much for the world the robot has ties to many powerful organizations and is allied with other factions of robots hence Kuri against his better judgement and pride, puts up with various antics and social matters in order to keep his trust and favor. On Aug 28, 2019 while visiting The Royal Gator he was introduced to a female demon, an illustrious dancer named UzuriMia. Being easily angered, every time his rage got the better of him she would manage to calm him down. Roflgator calling them a perfect couple insisted on Kuri accepting an intimate dance from her. He did, and even agreed to go on a match-making date. Powers and Abilities * Time Stop-Kuri can stop time for a while. * Soul Steal-Kuri can take parts and whole souls from people and put others souls into people and can steal powers. Trivia *Despite saving him from jail, Kuri apparently forged a contract with Chipz, without Joey Bagels knowledge. *KuriGames who portrays Nephalem Kuri has expressed that he knows that his character is extremely overpowered and tries to avoid power-gaming when he portrays him. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kurigames *Twitter: https://twitter.com/kurigamesalot Gallery Kuri Gallery Rofl Jan 14th 6 Kuri eyes.jpg|Kuri and his flaming eyes Rofl Jan 14th 9 Kuri Powers.jpg|Charging up his powers on the streets of Bricktown Rofl Jan 14th 33 ItsLumi and Kuri.jpg|Its Lumi and Kuri Rofl Jan 14th 35 Kuri Zurui and Foreigner.jpg|Kuri and Foreigner Rofl Jan 14th 43 Kuri beat Porthunax.jpg|Defeating Porthunax Rofl Jan 14th 44 Kuri beat Porthunax.jpg|Defeating Porthunax Rofl Jan 16th 25 Kuris family heirloom sword.jpg|Kuri's heirloom sword. Rofl Jan 16th 26 Kuri vs Fake Chun (Meech).jpg|Battle against Chun (TheBigMeech) Rofl Aug 28th 2019 10 Uzu calms down Kuri.jpg|Enraged by Roflgator but calmed down by UzuriMia Rofl Aug 28th 2019 13 Uzu calms down Kuri.jpg|At The Royal Gator, being calmed down by UzuriMia. Rofl Aug 28th 2019 15 Kuri silences Rob.jpg|Commanding Roflgator: "Silence!" Rofl Aug 28th 2019 22 Kurigames.jpg|Kuri feels uncomfortable but chooses to put up with Roflgators antics. Rofl Aug 28th 2019 21 Kuri dance from UzuriMia.jpg|Receiving an intimate dance from UzuriMia Rofl Aug 28th 2019 23 Kuri angered.jpg|Rage unleashed Rofl Aug 28th 2019 24 Uzu calming down Kuri again.jpg|Calmed by Uzu again. Rofl Sept 8 2019 5 Kuri pointing.jpg|Kuri pointing at Roflgator. Rofl Sept 8 2019 6 Kuri.jpg Rofl Sept 8 2019 12 Klaatu asks to fight Kuri.jpg|Facing off against Klaatu who didn't stand a chance. Rofl Sept 20th 2019 9 Kuri upset about DustinLambs bad performance.jpg|Upset about having to watch a bad performance from the musician Dustinlamb Rofl Sept 20th 2019 23 Darling vs Kuri.jpg|Battle against the all-powerful Darling Rofl Nov 20th 2019 17 Kuri hits Uzu back.jpg|Seeing Uzu after being absent. He is greeted with a punch to the face... Rofl Nov 20th 2019 15 Kuri hits Uzu back.jpg|He hits her back... oof! Rofl Dec 11th 2019 3 UzuriMia and Kuri.jpg|Uzu and Kuri Rofl Dec 11th 2019 27 Kuri and UzuriMia.jpg|Kuri and Uzu Rofl Dec 11th 2019 10 Kuri and Johnny Arizona.jpg|Kuri meets Johnny Arizona Rofl Dec 26th 2019 3 Crumpet attacks Kuri.jpg|Attacked by Deathlord Mega Crumpet Rofl Dec 26th 2019 5 Kuri vs Crumpet.jpg|Powerup for an anime battle vs Deathlord Mega Crumpet Rofl Dec 26th 2019 16 Kuri.jpg|New avatar. Artwork Gallery Uzugames.png|Artwork of the #UzuGames ship made by UzuriMia. Depicting UzuriMia and Kuri. UzuVR Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters Category:Nephalem Category:Kuri's Characters